Bring me to life
by LuxzBelle
Summary: Oneshot songfic. Logan/Lorna


**Tercera parte de esta serie de Oneshots xD**

**que comienza con Beutifull Lie**

**sigue con Broken**

**este**

**y como broche de Oro**

**Amiga mia**

* * *

**Bring me to Life**

* * *

En una habitación a oscuras una muchacha se remueve inquieta, su inconciente le muestra una y mil veces aquella imagen que causan esas lagrimas que se paseaban por su rostro dormido.

* * *

**¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos como puertas abiertas?**

**Llevándote hasta mi núcleo donde me he convertido**

**En una persona tan insensible**

**Sin alma mi espíritu está durmiendo en algún frío lugar**

**Hasta que lo encuentras ahí y lo llevas de vuelta a casa**

* * *

Alguien la observa desde el marco de la ventana, sin atreverse a entrar, se siente mal por verla sufrir así en silencio, pero no se atreve a sortear la distancia que los separaba y tomarla entre sus brazos para susurrarle cuanto le duele verla sufrir por aquel infeliz, pero el no puede hacer nada… nada… solo, verla en silencio y estar presente, pero sin que ella se de cuenta.

* * *

**(Despiértame) **

**despierta mi interior **

**(no puedo despertar) **

**despierta mi interior **

**(sálvame) **

**llama mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad **

**(despiértame) **

**manda mi sangre a correr **

**(no puedo despertar) **

**antes que caiga **

**(sálvame) **

**sálvame de la nada que he llegado a ser**

* * *

Ella se remueve inquieta, y eso lo vuelve loco de impotencia, susurros escapan de sus labios.

-Alex…- el cierra los puños con impotencia, aun en la inconciencia el maldito de Summers la molesta y eso a el le molesta, porque ella no se merece aquello.

-Logan…- la mira extrañado, temiendo que se haya dado cuenta de su presencia, pero ella simplemente gira y sigue en su mundo de sueños. –Ayúdame…- susurra con la voz ahogada. –Despiértame… despiértame desde adentro…

* * *

**Después de esto **

**estaremos fuera **

**puedes abandonarme. **

**Respira en mi y hazme real**

** tráeme a la vida**

* * *

El deshace la distancia que los separa y la toma en brazos hundiendo su rostro en su cabellera verde desordenada.

-Decime… Decime que puedo hacer…- susurra entre lágrimas.

-Ayúdame…- susurra.

El la abraza, sollozando impotente.

-¿Cómo?

* * *

**(Despiértame) **

**despierta mi interior **

**(no puedo despertar) **

**despierta mi interior **

**(sálvame) **

**llama mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad **

**(despiértame) **

**manda mi sangre a correr **

**(no puedo despertar) **

**antes que caiga **

**(sálvame) **

**sálvame de la nada que he llegado a ser**

**Tráeme a la vida **

**he estado viviendo en una mentira **

**no hay nada dentro **

**tráeme a la vida **

**congelada por dentro y sin tus caricias, **

**sin tu amor, **

**querido solamente tu eres la vida entre la muerte**

* * *

El la observa acariciando su rostro y estrechándola en brazos.

-Decime que hacer… ¿Qué puedo hacer para que regreses? Te necesito Lorna… te necesito.

* * *

**Todo este tiempo **

**no pude creer que no pudieras ver **

**abandonado **

**dejado en la oscuridad **

**pero estuviste ahí **

**en frente de mi **

**parece que mi ser **

**a estado durmiendo miles de años **

**tengo que abrir mis ojos para todo **

**sin un pensamiento **

**sin una voz **

**sin un alma **

**no me dejes morir ahí **

**debe haber algo mas tráeme a la vida**

* * *

El la observa, impotente, sin saber que hacer, tiene miedo, la mira entre sus brazos, se siente morir con ella. La observa, acaricia su rostro, la observa y la besa, la besa como si su vida dependiera de ello, y siente como ella despierta y le corresponde el beso, sus brazos lo rodean por el cuello y ambos sonríen en el beso sin apartarse.

* * *

**Todo este tiempo **

**no pude creer **

**que no pudieras ver **

**abandonado **

**dejado en la oscuridad **

**pero estuviste ahí **

**en frente de mi **

**parece que mi ser **

**a estado durmiendo miles de años **

**tengo que abrir mis ojos **

**para todo **

**sin un pensamiento **

**sin una voz **

**sin un alma **

**no me dejes morir ahí **

**debe haber algo mas tráeme a la vida**

**

* * *

**

**Fin**


End file.
